1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus and, more specifically, it relates to a copying apparatus capable of composite copying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A copying apparatus is capable of composite copying for copying several images on one sheet of a copying paper. Overlay copying for copying predetermined format such as ruled lines, framing, company name, telephone number, cut and the like on sheets of the same or the different originals can be performed by using the above described copying apparatus.
However, if a prescribed original is not properly positioned on an original glass plate of the copying apparatus, the image of the composite copying of the above mentioned framing or the like may be inclined or blurred. The setting of the said original is not always easy, since it must be carried out considering the relation with the copied image on the copy paper. In addition, the setting of the composite copying mode is not easily carried out. As described above, there are several problems to be solved.
One example which solved the above described problems is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,497 entitled "Image Recording Apparatus". FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of a copying apparatus capable of overlay copying disclosed therein.
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional copying apparatus capable of overlay copying comprises first exposure means 501 for exposing a format original OB, second exposure means 502 for exposing originals OS having a content to be written in the format, an image forming section 503 for forming a latent image of the originals and transferring the same to a transfer sheet, and an intermediate tray 506 for storing the transfer sheet. The above described copying apparatus can compose a format original OB and other originals OS.
The image composing procedure of the conventional copying apparatus is as follows.
(1) One format original OB is set in the first exposure means and a prescribed N originals OS are set in the second exposure means.
(2) The number of copies N is set and a print switch is turned on.
(3) N copies of the format original OB are formed and stored in the intermediate tray 506.
(4) Images of the originals OS are formed on the sheets in the intermediate tray 506.
The conventional copying apparatus capable of overlay copying is structured as described above. Therefore, it has the following problems.
First, two exposure means of different types are required.
Second, it is capable of only one set (N) composite copying at one time.
Third, the number of copies N should be coincident with the number of the originals OS, so that the number of the original must be counted in advance.